Use Your Imagination
Use Your Imagination! is a special spun-off from the Robotic Operating Buddy television show. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Mamoswine reads them a story about a mystical place called "Imagination Island", but orders them to fall asleep (and snore) after five minutes. When R.O.B. arrives, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, R.O.B. mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Butterbean, Kyogre, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, Kyogre and Butterbean make Min cry really hard, and her tears knock the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, R.O.B. and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, R.O.B. and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, R.O.B. helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to tearfully give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Stories: Imagination Island Cast * R.O.B. (Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop ( Voice: Julie Johnson / Carol Farabee) * BJ (Patty Wirtz) * Tosha (Voice: Hope Cervantes) * Min (Voice: Pia Manalo) * Butterbean (Voice: Margaret Ying Drake) * Kyogre (Voice: Brad Pitt) (debut) * Mamoswine (Voice: J.S. Gilbert) * Xbox Series X (Voice: Paul St. Peter) (cameo) * Professor Tinkerputt (Voice: Barry Pearl) (debut) * Parrot (Voice: Ray Henry) Differences between Barney & Friends and Robotic Operating Buddy Trivia *This special marked: **The first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt who would later return in the movie, BJ's Best Birthday Ever! to show R.O.B., Baby Bop and BJ his brand new toy factory. **The first appearance of Kyogre. **The last time BJ looked the same as he did in the original Barney & Friends counterpart of any episode. *This is one of the very rare instances in which R.O.B. makes a human girl kid cry. *Unlike the original NBC airing of this special, there aren't any commercial breaks whatsoever in this special. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Robotic Operating Buddy Episodes